the untold tale of Atlantis - the new arrival
by sweetie747
Summary: Jason, an ordinary man from the 21st century is sucked into the gateway to Atlantis. he must now learn to survive in a world with no limits, deceit, lies, monsters and a power thirsty queen. With power beyond all reckoning, a few good friends and a great destiny already predicted for him, he leaves his old life behind and becomes one of the city's greatest heroes. reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

'Arianna?' Minos said as he walked into his beloved niece's room, 'Why aren't you in the dining hall with everyone else?' he asked, squinting slightly as the rays of the fresh sun shone brightly in his eyes. Arianna sighed, letting her long curly brown hair dangle in front of her face while her green eyes swept across the scene that the balcony gave her.

'I am not hungry.' Was all she said, not looking at the man who had raised her since she was young.

The king sighed, and walked out of Arianna's grand room.

When Arianna was young, no later than 10 winters, her father, King Minos of Atlantis' brother, rode away to war in a village near Helios, and he was never seen again. She had never known her mother, for she had died in childbirth. Since her father's untimely death, King Minos had taken Arianna to Atlantis, where she had been given a home in the palace, and all the protection she needed. The King had cared for her like he would his own daughter, Ariadne.

Apart from her dark past, Arianna had grown up to be a beautiful woman. She had the Greek tan and chocolate coloured hair, which was long and gorgeous, flowing past her shoulders and ending in curls at her waist. Her eyes were a pastel green colour, and they were full of life, successfully hiding her sadness. Her smile lit up a whole room, but for the past few days, it had been hidden by a blank look and no sparkle in her eye was shown. Sometimes life can be dull when you're living in a palace. No adventures or anything exciting ever happened… just responsibilities, responsibilities and more responsibilities. Little did she know that this year would be different… a lot different, and all because of one new arrival in Atlantis.

'THEA! What did you do with my papers?!' Pythagoras yelled at the balcony. A head popped down from the roof, letting a rich brown coloured plait fall down. 'Me? What did I do?' Thea innocently said, her just visible shoulders shrugging. Pythagoras sighed, and gestured for her to get off the roof and hand him back his papers. Thea's troed to keep a straight face but the corners of her mouth twitched a little as she complied. Once Pythagoras had his papers back, he hunched over a little table in the middle of the small wooden room, ruling up some triangles. Thea laughed. 'You and your triangles…' She muttered, but he paid her no notice, instead asking, 'When will Hercules be back?' Thea laughed again, her plait swaying and her dark blue eyes sparkling. 'Anytime he wishes, I guess.' Thea simply said and with that, she walked off into another room. Pythagoras chuckled, shaking his head as he did so. He was soon serious again as he focused on his triangles.

At least half an hour had passed, when something landed on the roof, causing a lot of dust to fall onto his neatly ruled paper. He frowned, for the thing had started to move. Someone was on the roof! Then, as suddenly as it had started, the noise stopped. Pythagoras decided to not worry about it, and he went back to his paper. But Thea, as curious as she was, crept out of the room she was in to seek out the cause of the ruckus.

She went over to the balcony, intending to jump onto the roof to check the noise, but instead she found a hand on the sill. Just a hand. She frowned a little and looked over the balcony. Oh, no, it wasn't just a hand. Someone was attached to it.

Thea decided not to leave the man hanging and she grabbed his hand to help lift him up. She struggled to help him up (mind you Thea isn't the strongest person in Atlantis) until Pythagoras had to come and help.

Once they finally managed to pull the man into the house, hand and all, the most awkward thing happened. He landed on top of Thea.

There was an awkward silence until the man hugged Thea, while still on the ground, yelling 'Thank you! Thank you!' He seemed almost out of breath. He was… a bit different. He had brown hair and eyes, muscles, and altogether he was a little bit charming. Just a little bit.

'What exactly were you doing out there?' Pythagoras asked him, as he helped Thea up. Before he could answer, however, there was a knock at the door.

'Luke! Quit lazing about, we have a runner!' one of the guards told another. The other, Luke, looked up, curious as to who would run like that. His stormy grey eyes narrowed, trying to hear any noise. 'Well? Come on, we need to check houses!' the other guard told him exasperatedly. Luke quickly got up from his seat, and nodded his head, his sandy coloured hair jiggling about a little. Without another word, the two joined up with another two, and they went to the first house.

'Open up!' one of the guards yelled as he banged his fist against the door rather roughly. Luke rolled his eyes. Yeah, like that'll get them to open up.

When no one answered, the guard knocked again 'Open up! Open up in the name of King Minos!' Then the door opened.

There stood a scrawny looking person, with copper coloured hair and a pale complexion. He was wearing a blue tunic with brown pants and he was one of those people that looked really smart, like a genius. 'Who is it you are looking for?' He asked as he was shoved aside when the other guards entered his home. Luke just stood at the doorway, not wanting to be rude.

The other guards started trashing his home, searching for the runaway. At another doorway, stood a girl, with dark brown hair that was plaited down her back and deep blue eyes. Luke's own eyes widened. He knew exactly who that was. All the guards insulted her, saying that she was a good for nothing street rat. Luke didn't think she looked that bad.

'As you can see, there is no one else here!' the scrawny man said, and one of the guards nodded to the others. As they were leaving, the one that nodded turned up his table, with all his possessions so that they were lying on the floor.

When the door was shut, Luke turned to them. 'Was that really necessary?' He asked, and the others laughed. The one that turned the table smiled a grin that was full of gold teeth. 'It's always necessary to add that finishing touch, lad.' He laughed and the others continued walking down the stairs. Luke sighed. His job could be a real nuisance sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Thea's POV

I hate guards. They always ruin everything. They came in and trashed the house that Pythagoras and I spent all week cleaning. Way to go, soldiers.

There was one that didn't do anything, however. He didn't look too bad. He seemed nice. When the guards finally left (hallelujah) I quickly ran over to the man that I found on the balcony's hiding spot. As I opened up the floorboards, Pythagoras started cleaning up a little. Always the clean freak, our Pythagoras. I looked into the little pit that the floorboards opened up into, only to find the man dead. Well then. Oh, wait. He's still breathing. No, no he's not. Yes, he is!

While my brain was making a decision, Pythagoras, obviously noticing the confused expressions surfacing to my features, put my silly mind to rest. 'He passed out from a loss of blood; he'll be fine.' He assured me, while he pointed to the man's arm; blood was dribbling down it. I sighed. 'Why are you so smart, Py, I'm jealous.' I retorted and he frowned at his nickname I had given him years ago. 'You promised not to call me that.' He grumbled as he lifted the man out of the pit. 'Go make yourself useful and get me some herbs.' He told me, and I raced off, laughing.

I came back with some herbs and Pythagoras put them in a bowl and mashed them up so that they turned into some gummy mixture.

Not too soon after, the man woke up. 'What happened?' He asked, and I could tell he was panicking a little. 'You passed out; you've lost a lot of blood.' Pythagoras informed him. The man slowly got up so that he was in a sitting position, and then asked his next question. 'Where am I?' I decided to answer this one. 'You're in Atlantis.' I told him, and his eyes flicked towards me. 'Atlantis… as in the lost city of Atlantis. As in the mythological city under the ocean.' Yup, okay, I think he might be panicking a little.

'You call it lost. How could a city exist under the ocean surely everyone would drown?' Pythagoras pondered, and the man got up.

'Either I'm dreaming or I'm hallucinating.' The man said, and he looked at me again. 'Or I'm dead.' He added and I snorted a little. Even I know that he's alive. But the man seemed to cling onto the idea, asking me 'Am I dead?' very calmly, as if trying not to let his panic overwhelm him.

Pythagoras answered for me, 'You're very much alive. Although, I think you're delirious.' Pythagoras informed him again, and the man kept taking deep breaths, as if trying to control himself. Oh, I almost forgot my manners. Whoops.

'Uh, I'm Thea.' I told the man, and he smiled at me. 'I'm Pythagoras.' Pythagoras told him, and the smile disappeared from his face. 'Pythagoras? You're joking.' The man stated, probably hoping that Pythagoras would tell him that, yes he was joking and his name is actually Antonio. But Py just stood there, looking bewildered. The man decided to progress. 'You're the triangle guy.' The man told my friend. Say what? How on earth was he supposed to know about Pythagoras and his never ending love for triangles?

'How did you know I've been thinking about triangles?' Pythagoras asked. The man didn't answer, only went wide eyed and stated, 'I'm in ancient Greece.'

Now, who said that it was ancient?

That's when Hercules walked in.

Hercules is a round man, with a balding head and an attitude to reckon with. He is my friend, all the same, because frankly, I owe him my life. 'And who pray tell is this?' Hercules asked as he walked into the room and went over to one of the shelves. Pythagoras went to close the door and as he did so, he told the man, who was still standing there dumbfounded, 'You didn't tell me your name.'

'It's Jason.' He said, and I walked over to my other friends, smiling at Jason as I did so. The poor guy. He must be really confused.

'He's injured; the guards are after him.' I informed Hercules, and he did a double take. 'And you chose to hide him here? Are you out of your mind?'

Pythagoras opened his mouth a little in shock, but recovered quickly and turned to Jason. 'Don't mind Hercules.' He said, and Jason did a double take. 'You're Hercules?' He asked, with wide eyes and an open mouth. Hercules smiled, taking a sudden interest in the conversation. I chuckled to myself. Typical Hercules, always wanting the attention. He turned around. 'I see my reputation has preceded me. Tell me, what have you heard? Do people tell stories? What do they say?' Hercules started bombarding poor Jason with questions, and that's when I saw my chance to cause mischief.

'Well they generally say you're getting quite fat.' I pointed out, but Hercules waved me off. 'I'm not fat, I'm heavily built. Powerful; I have big bones.' He said, and Pythagoras decided to have a go at him as well.

'And your stomach?' Pythagoras pointed at Hercules' round middle. Hercules frowned. 'You'll have to excuse my friends; they're under the deluded impression that they're amusing!' Hercules retaliated. But he was soon serious as he leant on the table and interrogated Jason. 'Tell me, your injury, can you walk?' He asked, and it took all my willpower to hold back my laughter. Well, unless he walks with his arms I think he should be fine...

'Yes; I think so.' Jason answered, a little confused. I didn't blame him. It's Hercules, after all. 'Good! Then we shan't detain you any longer. I'm sure you're a good man; an excellent man, but I for one am not about to risk my neck to save yours.' Hercules told him, and Jason's face fell. I rolled my eyes. Why does Hercules have to be a coward most of the time? 'See that he's gone by the time I get back.' Hercules told me as he walked to the door. 'Where are you going?' Pythagoras questioned, but Hercules was already apparently in a bad mood. 'That is none of your concern.' He told Py, and with that, he was gone.

I looked over at Jason, and he looked glum. I smiled grimly at him, silently telling him that yes, Hercules is usually like that. 'So what brings you to Atlantis?' Pythagoras asked in a happier tone, trying to lighten the mood. Jason frowned, as if trying to remember, as he answered, 'I was searching for my father.'

'He lives here, in Atlantis?' I questioned him, and he frowned again. 'I... don't know. I'm-' he paused, and then sighed. 'I don't know where to start.' He admitted in a defeated tone. I felt so sorry for him, he looked so lost. I looked over at Pythagoras, who moved forward, towards Jason. 'Your necklace – I've seen that symbol before.' He pointed, and I looked more closely at the leather necklace. It had a sort of half moon shape in gold as the ornament, kind of like an upside down version of bull horns. My eyes widened. I knew exactly what that was. There was a hopeful spark in Jason's eyes as he asked, 'Where?' I answered for Pythagoras, for I have been there many times.

'In the temple of Poseidon – It is the mark of the Oracle.' I told him, and Jason looked down at the piece of jewellery hanging from his neck. 'If you're looking for your father she may be able to help you.' I finished, and Jason looked shocked for a moment, and then smiled gratefully.

Once Jason had left in search of the Oracle, I went out onto the balcony. My hand reached up to my neck and found my own necklace.

The ornament was circle, about the size of my eye. The symbol on it was the moon and sun, the moon taking up most of the circumference except for a small part where the edge of the sun could be found. The sun took most of the middle. The moon was silver and the sun was gold. It was situated on a leather rope, which was slung around my neck. I keep this necklace secret, and tucked in my shirt. Only Hercules and Pythagoras know I have it, I don't know why… it just feels right to keep it a secret. My father had made it for me when I was born, and it is the only connection to my mother or my father left.

A pang of grief hit me as I remembered my parents, but I shook away the pain and swallowed back the tears. I need to stay strong. My necklace had slipped between my loose fingers and was now dangling in the air; the only thing stopping it from falling was my neck. I quickly shoved it back into its original place. There was also another meaning for the necklace – It represents the twin gods: Artemis and Apollo. My mother's favourites. Goddess of the moon and God of the sun. Both of whom I am eternally grateful, for without their kindness I would not be here.

Pythagoras had long gone out to the markets, and Hercules was of God knows where, so that left me home alone. Until there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it, and there stood Jason. I smiled. 'Found another way in besides the balcony, I'm guessing.' I said, and he smiled. There was something else in his eyes though, something different. 'Can I talk to you?' He asked me, and I looked at him in shock. Nobody has wanted to talk to me for a long time. Well, besides Pythagoras and Hercules, of course. 'Uhh, yeah sure.' I said, and I walked out of the house and shut the door.

We walked for a little bit, until we reached the steps of the palace, where we sat down. He turned to me. Now I could see that something else in his eyes. Sadness. And I was about to know why. 'I found my father.' He said sadly, and I smiled. 'That's a good thing, isn't it?' I asked. He shook his head. 'No.' He said and I frowned. 'You went and saw the Oracle, didn't you?' I asked and he nodded his head. He continued in a defeated tone. 'She told me my father is dead.'

"Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Arianna's POV:

I hadn't moved from my spot on the balcony for hours. Uncle had long since gone and with him, the light. It was now late afternoon. But I hadn't moved. I was waiting. Waiting for the tributes. Waiting for the curfew. Waiting for it all to be silent, when the moon watches over everyone while they sleep, protecting them while they let down their guard. Waiting for peace, and serenity. But that won't be for a couple of weeks now. Because of the Minotaur. And the grief that the Labyrinth gives us all because of one silly man's mistake.

There was a knock at the door and my head slightly turned to it. I sighed, and then said 'Enter.'

In walked Ariadne, my older cousin. She has been my good friend for many years, and we do everything together. But for the past month we have drifted a little.

She looked very flustered and distressed as she hurriedly walked towards the balcony where I was positioned. 'Pasiphae has laid a hand on me again.' She told me in a shaky voice. At the sound of the Queen's name, anger started bubbling up inside me. Especially after I had learned what she had done to my cousin.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my emotions. 'She has no right to do anything of such to you; and you must not let her again.' I looked at Ariadne, and she slowly nodded her head. 'Do you think that the Minotaur will finally be slain?' She asked me, and I sighed 'The Minotaur has been existent longer than we have been thought of.' I informed her.

Ariadne took another shaky breath. 'Have you noticed that this year there isn't much noise?' she said, and I frowned. She continued, now looking out onto the city. 'There isn't the loud yells of a fight, or the screams of a grief stricken citizen, nor the crying of a child.' She said, and I finally understood. Atlantis has given into the fact that there is no hope left for the death of the Minotaur, and it has become an empty, vacant city. No emotions run through it, no laughter, no cheers, and no cries. It's all silent.

I had been staring out at the city for so long and was lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice Ariadne had bid me goodnight and left. I myself decided that it was time to sleep. There isn't much I could do about the tributes anyway – It is all left in the hands of the Gods now.

I didn't remember much after that - I was too tired. When I woke up, I realised that I was already a little late for the tribute selection.

I quickly got dressed and raced out into the main hall, where the selection was in process.

I had just raced into the hall, to hear the end of King Minos' speech.

'...Your families should be proud, for your sacrifice will appease the Gods, and protect all that live in our great city.' King Minos said. As Ariadne pointed out, it was silent. Nobody spoke. Then the stone drawing began.

The stone drawing is a terrible business. There are seven black stones, and the rest were white. Everyone draws one stone from a large bowl. If the stone is white, then Poseidon has spared you. If the stone was black, then you would have to enter the Labyrinth, and become a meal for the Minotaur, a man who was cursed by the Gods. He is now half man, half bull, and feeds on the innocent victims that enter the Labyrinth each year.

I was standing next to Ariadne for most of the stone drawing, but we didn't make conversation. Ariadne was too busy staring at someone. I followed her gaze.

The next four people in line were of whom she was gazing at. At the front, a plump man with a glare plastered on his face. Next in line was a younger man, who I have never seen in Atlantis before. He had brown eyes and hair, and a necklace with the symbol of the Oracle on it. I frowned. He seemed a little suspicious. The next after him was an old friend of mine. Thea.

She was a pretty girl, with a tan and dark brown hair that was plaited at the moment. Her eyes were an astonishingly dark blue colour. She has always been confident and kind, even though people have been unkind to her. The last was a scrawny man with copper hair and a look on his face that seemed he was trying to be confident but he was failing at the whole bravado act.

Then someone caught my eye.

He was a soldier, standing guard over King Minos, and he was staring. At me.

Oddly, I didn't really seem to mind. I mean, he was cute. He had sandy coloured hair, and stormy grey eyes that seemed to watch over me in a protective kind of way.

By the time my thoughts had processed, it was the man with the necklace's turn to draw a stone. When he got to the bowl, he caught Ariadne's eye. They were gazing at each other for a while, until Thea cleared her throat. The man was snapped back to reality, and he drew a stone. White. Now Thea's turn.

She walked up to the bowl and gave my cousin a look clearly saying, seriously? Then she looked at me and gave me a small smile before she drew her stone.

I took in a breath. Come on. She needs to be safe. As she pulled her hand out of the bowl I could feel my heart beating against my ribcage like a drum. Everything was silent. My head was pounding, my eyes widening as she slowly opened her hand that contained the stone. Please, let her be safe... please. She just has to be safe…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason's POV:

'Pythagoras.' I shook my new friend awake, with Thea next to me. He awoke with a start, and then asked 'What is it?' Pythagoras looked anxious, as if I had been uncomfortable or something. 'It's Hercules. He's gone. I saw him creeping out.' I told him, and he sat up, the worried look on his face more prominent now as he said, 'He's trying to flee the city before they select the tributes.'

By the time he had finished his sentence, he was up and already putting on his cloak. I was confused. Why would he try to flee? Thea looked over. 'If the guards catch him he will be executed on sight.' She informed me, a worried look in her eyes. Before I could say another word, however, Thea had whisked me out the door and we were searching for Hercules.

We eventually found him, and before he could climb down the rope he had slung over a wall, Pythagoras stopped him. 'Hercules! Don't do it!' He whisper yelled, and Thea added on, trying her best to convince him to stay. 'If you flee, you will be banished; you can never return to Atlantis.' She also whisper yelled, a slight waver in her voice. Hercules frowned. 'If I stay, I die.' Was all he said, before Thea cut him off.

'You don't know that. You take your chances with everyone else.' I could tell she was getting a little frustrated now, her piercing blue eyes glaring at Hercules. 'My fate has already been decided. I've consulted the Oracle.' Hercules admitted, and Thea's jaw dropped. Pythagoras opened his mouth in shock and gasped. 'She's seen it. I must go to the Labyrinth and face the Minotaur.' Hercules said.

Pythagoras was still in shock, and tears were welling up in his eyes as he said softly, 'No.' Thea was taking deep breaths, as she let her head fall back onto the cold stone behind her. She looked so lost. I put my hand over hers, trying in a way to comfort her. But Hercules wasn't finished. 'I won't be sent to my death. I'm not ready to die.' He said, but nobody was really listening. Hercules moved forward a little. 'Come with me; we could make Pathmos by sunrise.' He told Pythagoras, but he shook his head. 'I cannot do that. My home is here. In Atlantis.' Pythagoras told him. Thea had her eyes shut, not wanting any of this to be real. 'Then, I fear this is goodbye.' As soon as Hercules said it, a tear rolled down Thea's cheek and fell onto the stone floor. Before anything else was said, however, a guard had found us and fired an arrow. Hercules jumped out of the way, Pythagoras made himself as small as possible so that the arrow whizzed past his face, narrowly missing him. Thea and I jumped to the ground. 'Hercules!' Pythagoras yelled at his friend, for he had fallen off the side of the wall. All past emotions forgotten, Thea ran down the stairs as quick as lightning, Pythagoras and I hot on her heels.

As soon as we reached Hercules, Pythagoras rushed to him and started bombarding him with questions like 'Are you injured? Where does it hurt?' Hercules waved him off and got up.

'Everywhere.' He grunted. Then a roar was heard to our right. I looked over at Thea, whose blue eyes widened. 'They've released the hunting lions.' She said, and started running, with Pythagoras and Hercules not too far behind her. Whoa... hold up a minute. Did she just say hunting lions?

'Hunting Lions?' I asked, just to make sure I heard right. When nobody told me otherwise, my next words were along the lines of, 'who the hell has hunting lions!?' Before I could say anything else, however, Thea had ran back to grab my arm so that I actually had the ability to run.

When I had finally found my legs again, I had backed up against the wall, where there were poles that everyone could climb onto to get away from the lions. I held out my hands, gesturing for Pythagoras to step up onto the poles.

When he was safely out of the way and up on the roof, I gestured to Thea. She smiled, and started climbing the poles herself. So instead I gestured to Hercules.

Hercules took forever and a day climbing up onto the roof. 'Climb!' I told him, and he just retaliated with an 'I am climbing!' He wasn't really.

'You call that climbing?'

'You call that pushing?'

Once Pythagoras had grabbed Hercules' hand to help, a lot of the weight was put off me.

'Pull!' Hercules told Pythagoras.

'I am pulling!'

Once the three of them were safely on the roof, the hunting lions rounded the corner. My eyes went wide. I had to go somewhere to get away from them.

'Jason!' I could hear Thea, Pythagoras and Hercules saying, but I wasn't really listening to them.

I took a few steps back from a large box near the poles. When I started running towards it, I jumped, and stepped up onto the box, grabbed onto one of the poles and swung myself around so that I did a flip in mid air and landed on the roof. Um, that was a bit... new. I had no idea I could do that.

'How did you do that?' Pythagoras questioned. How on earth was I supposed to know!? 'I... uh... don't know.' Was my answer, and I shrugged my shoulders. And with that, we all ran back to the house, relieved that everyone was still alive.

By the time I woke up the next morning, Thea was already awake, and staring out the window. I walked over to her, curious because she had something in her hand. When she heard me, however, she quickly put it down her shirt, which made me guess it was a necklace of some sort.

I sat down next to Thea, and she looked at me and smiled, a little sadly. 'The tributes are to be selected. 'We are to gather before King Minos in his temple. You have chosen the wrong time to arrive in Atlantis.' Thea said to me, and smiled grimly. I sighed, and looked out onto the city. It really was a beautiful city. I closed my eyes, and something brushed up against my arm. A chill ran up my spine when I figured out what it was. Thea's hand. I opened my eyes and realised that she accidently brushed her hand against my arm as she had turned around, for she had thought there was a noise. When she had come to the conclusion that there was none, she turned back to me. 'You will be forced to draw a stone.' She continued, and looked at me with her ocean blue eyes. I smiled a little. 'Perhaps it was meant to be.' I told her, and she frowned a little, but said no more.

Half an hour had passed, and we hadn't moved. We had stayed there in silence, looking at Atlantis. To be honest, I found sitting there with Thea oddly comforting. There was something about her that seemed to tell me that she is a loyal person, and would always try to put others' needs before hers.

By the time Pythagoras and Hercules had awakened, it was time for the selections to take place.

Most of the King's speech was a blur to me, because I really wanted to get this over with.

Before I knew it, we were lined up in the main hall with Hercules grumbling and groaning. 'That's another white stone gone.' Hercules complained, as we moved ever closer to the front of the line. 'The black stones are creeping up to the surface, just waiting for me to pick one.' He grumbled. But before he could say anything, Thea, who was behind me, reached over my shoulder to push Hercules forward – it was his turn.

He gingerly walked forward, and put his hand into the bowl. Nothing else much could be seen, but not too soon after he had turned around, stone in hand. It was white. He smiled excitedly, and, walking away as he did so, said, 'It's white – I got a white stone. Praise the gods.'

Now it was my turn. I slowly walked up to the bowl. When I reached it, however, I could tell that someone was watching me. I looked around, only to catch the eye of a woman dressed in royal clothing. She had nice brown eyes and long brown hair. She was gazing at me, and she smiled a little. I couldn't really smile back. I was in shock. I mean, come on. You would be too if you saw a pretty woman staring at you.

My thoughts were interrupted by the king. 'The stone will not draw itself.' He told me, and I quickly put my hand into the bowl and pulled out a white stone. I breathed a sigh of relief, and as I walked away, I smiled at Thea, showing her the stone. She grinned at me, and started walking up to the bowl, ready to draw her stone.

I waited, and as I did so, it seemed the whole world was spinning. She has to get a white stone, she just has to. It seemed the world was in slow motion. Every second was painful. I couldn't bear to see her turn around with a black stone in her hand. She just has to get a white stone. She has to...

She turned around.

In her hand, was a white stone. I let go of the breath I didn't realise I was holding. Only Pythagoras' turn left now.

He walked up to the bowl. Once again, I couldn't see anything. Until he froze. I frowned. Was something wrong?

He turned around, a look of mortification on his face, and in his hand, a black stone.

My stomach dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pythagoras' POV

I drew a black stone. This cannot be. I could tell that the others were trying to cheer me up, without much effect.

'Maybe you could kill the Minotaur?' Hercules suggested. Thea nodded, and added on, 'Perhaps if you were to smuggle a sword in your robes.' Jason nodded his head. I looked at Hercules. 'You have always said there was no man more useless with a sword than I.' Hercules opened his mouth a little, trying to save himself. 'I was joking.' He said, and Thea frowned at him a little. 'You're clever, there's no man cleverer than you.' Thea told me, and I smiled a little. Hercules' eyes lightened up. 'Perhaps you could trick the Minotaur into... into...' His face fell. 'You – You'll think of something. You have to. Think of something.' He told me, and that's when I knew that there was no hope. 'It's going to eat me alive, isn't it?' I asked them, and Jason shook his head.

'We're not going to let that happen.' Jason told me firmly. Thea nodded her head vigorously, strongly agreeing with our new friend. Jason continued. 'There must be a way we can get you out of the city.' I stopped him. 'If I escape, some other poor unfortunate soul will have to take my place.' I told him, and he slowly nodded his head. 'I-I'm not sure I could live with that.' I finished, and he was looking at me, silently telling me he understood.

'Well, I could choose no three finer people, for whom I would like to spend my last supper.' I told them, getting up and pouring a jug of liquid into a cup. I saw Jason and Thea exchange a glance, and Jason's fingers slowly inched closer to hers. I smiled a little. Well, at least I'll know that when I'm gone she won't just have Hercules...

I held up my cup. 'To friends' I said, and they all smiled sadly.

It took me a while to get to sleep, and when I did, I started dreaming about the Minotaur. I couldn't get it out of my mind. So most of the night I sat up in my bed and stared out the window, wishing for the night to go on forever.

Somehow, I had managed to get to sleep, but when I woke up, my black stone was gone. So was Jason. He had taken the stone. He was going to enter the Labyrinth in my place.

Thea appeared in the doorway, looking at me strangely. 'Are you alright, Pythagoras?' she asked me, but her eyes went big when I told her that Jason and the stone was missing. She raced into Hercules' room, me right behind her. He was still asleep. 'Hercules.' I said, gently shaking the round man's shoulders. He didn't move. 'Hercules!' I said, louder this time, and shook his shoulders more vigorously. He barely even stirred.

I sighed, but Thea had a plan. She slapped him, right across the face. That woke him up. He grunted, then looked up at me and yelled a bit, making a shocked and disgusted face. Thea raised her eyebrow. 'It's Jason. He's taken the black stone!' I said, and stood back as Hercules slowly got up out of his bed.

'We have to go get him!' I said, trying to hurry Hercules up. When he didn't get the message, Thea sighed, looked at me, and we both ran out of the room.

When we finally reached the tributes, I ran ahead. 'Jason!' I cried out, and he looked at me. 'It should've been me; it was my stone.' I told him, and a shadow of a smile appeared on his face. 'Pythagoras, your triangles and your theories are destined to bore millions of children throughout history.' He told me, and I frowned. He continued, as we were still walking along. 'That's your fate – this is mine.'

A guard had stopped me, but he hadn't seen Thea slip past him to catch up with Jason…


	6. Chapter 6- into the labyrinth

Chapter 6:

Luke's POV

I hated this time of year. Guiding the tributes down the pathway to the

Labyrinth. I've only had to do it once before, but I've vowed to never do

it again. Well, that plan seemed to fail...

There was someone different amongst the tributes, however. When

I saw the selections, there was the scrawny man whose house we raided

that drew out a black stone. He was not there. Instead, there was a well

built man with brown hair and eyes, and the mark of the Oracle hanging

from a leather rope around his neck. I frowned a little. I have never seen

him in Atlantis before.

We had stopped outside the gate while we waited for it to open, the

drums beating a slow, painful death march. While we had stopped, I

noticed someone else sneakily slip past the other guards so that she was

standing in with the tributes. I was about to ask her to leave, when I

realised who it was – the girl from the house that we searched. I smiled a

little. She deserves some time to say goodbye.

She moved ever closer to the man who took the others' place, and,

as quick as lighting, she gave him a quick hug. He looked surprised, but

returned it gratefully.

and a nod and with that, she was gone. Just like that. There was

something about her though. Something that seemed oddly familiar. Her

eyes seemed to bring back a memory inside me that was long forgotten. I

have definitely seen those eyes before...

The sound of the gates opening brought me back to my senses. I quickly

caught up with the others, walking up the steep rocky path that lead to the

tributes' doom.

Everything was silent, apart from the drums still maintaining their

steady rhythm. The sun was blazing, shining brightly down on everyone,

causing my armour to heat up slightly. I shifted uncomfortably, for I had

thought that someone was following us, but thankfully nobody paid me

any notice.

The captain of the guard stopped us all, and turned to the tributes. 'We

will give you a moment to pray to the gods.' He told them, and then stood

there waiting. I took my chance to look around and examine the area. It

was all rocky and dusty, pretty much a barren wasteland. The only sign of

When she finished, she turned to me and gave me a smile

shade was a huge opening of a cave. Well, what was thought to be a cave.

It was much, much more than that. It was the entrance to the Labyrinth.

A young girl caught my attention. She was looking mortified. Her

feet wouldn't stay still. They were bouncing from side to side. My eyes

widened. She was going to make a break for it.

And a break for it she made. Off she went like a scared meerkat at

the sight of oncoming hyenas. But all the guards were ready for an

escapee. They quickly caught up with the girl, but there was something

else that distracted most of the guards. Three people ran out from behind

a rock, stock piled with weapons. Two of them I recognised instantly.

The scrawny man, and the girl who gave one of the tributes a hug. There

was one other, however. He was... how do I put this. Fat.

When the three of them realised that they stood no chance against 20 or

so fully trained soldiers, they dropped the weapons and put their hands

up. The fat one, however, gave a sword to the new guy in Atlantis before

he put his own hands up.

The captain and the man stood there, in a face off, a sword on each of

them and a fierce gleam in both of their eyes. Then the captain simply

knocked the sword out of his hand. I smiled. Wow.

'You three!' The captain pointed to three of the tributes, who

looked up. 'It seems the Gods have answered your prayers.' The three of

them looked at each other, then fled back down the path as fast as they

could go in case he decided to change his mind. He turned back to the

other three who had invaded the area. 'So noble of you to volunteer like

this.' He said with a sly smile, and the fat man started stuttering, trying to

get out of entering the Labyrinth. 'Oh we – we weren't volunteering. We

were merely... gathering stones...' he trailed off, and my eyes wandered

over to the girl, who sighed. The captain wasn't convinced. 'Take them to

the caves.' He ordered. I grabbed the girl's arms and led her to the

entrance of the Labyrinth. She seemed too familiar, it was getting on my

nerves.

I put her inside the cave, and shoved them onto the plank, so that

they had no choice but to walk across the chasm onto the other side. The

captain called out to them. 'There is honour to be found in everything –

even in death.' And with that, he turned around and we all walked out of

the cave.

But as I walked back down the path after I had been dismissed, I

looked back up at the entrance. I had a feeling that something was

different. I had a feeling, that this time it would be the Minotaur's last

meal...


	7. Chapter 7- the monster

Chapter 7

Thea's POV

'There is honour to be found in everything – even in death.' The captain

guy said, and turned and left us in the dark, smelly Labyrinth. Hercules

turned to Pythagoras. 'You know how I've always said there's no man

more useless with a sword than you? Well I was wrong! We seem to have

found one.' He looked at Jason. 'I've seen four year old girls with a

stronger grip.' He said, and entered the Labyrinth. I raised my eyebrow,

for that statement was true. He has seen four year old girls with a stronger

grip. But that hasn't been for an age...

It was unnaturally quiet inside the Labyrinth. The only thing that

could be heard was our footsteps and the pounding of my heart, steadily

getting faster.

There was a girl there – the very same girl who tried to escape at the

entrance. She was an old friend of mine. Her name was Helena. One of

the most beautiful women in Atlantis. But it wasn't only her looks that

ensured her beauty, it was also her heart. She was one of the kindest

people I have ever had the privilege of knowing.

She looked mortified at the moment, and tears were welling up in her

eyes. I went over to her side and looked at her. She glanced over at me,

and then did a double take when she realised who I was. 'Th-Thea?' She

asked, and I smiled. 'Long time no see.' I told her and we hugged each

other. Well, at least if I'm going to die, I will die with my friends...

We came to a fork in the... tunnels? Well, you wouldn't call it a path,

would you? Anyway, we all looked at the choices of tunnels. 'Which

way?' Hercules asked, just when Jason rounded the corner. He thought

for a moment, looking between the tunnels, before he said, 'I'll see where

this tunnel leads – Wait here until I return.' And with that, he was off

down the tunnel, leaving the rest of us to awkwardly sit there and wait

until Jason comes back.

didn't really care whether I got my clothes dirty or not. I was drawing

pictures in the dirt, and thinking about stuff. My mind wandered far from

this stinky cave and out into the world. I wondered what others would be

doing right now. Whether it's morning, or night. Time was twisted in the

Labyrinth, so it feels like we've been in here an age, when really it

might've only been half an hour or so.

A loud bang brought me back to earth. I whipped my head around, trying

to figure out what it was. 'What is it?' Helena asked me, and I shrugged

my shoulders.

'I thought I saw something.' Pythagoras said, and I looked over at

Hercules. He was staring at another tunnel, his eyes growing wide. There

I sat down in the dirt, the only person bothering to because I

was a moment of silence. It wasn't the type of silence where you could

tell people were breathing and living. No. This was the type of silence

where the world seemed dead, no living soul existing, the silence sort of

pulsating around you and making you feel like you're the only person on

earth. Everyone followed Hercules' gaze.

'We should keep moving.' Someone said, breaking the silence.

Pythagoras barely turned around as he shook his head. 'We have to wait

for Jason.' I told the person, and he glared at me. I raised my eyebrows

and turned my back on him. A loud roar sounded from behind me.

Everyone turned around, praying that it wasn't a man eating man-bull

coming to make a feast out of them.

Hercules pushed Pythagoras forward, insisting he check out the noise.

Pythagoras reluctantly walked forward, fear in his eyes.

There was another roar, much closer and more menacing than before.

'Run!' Pythagoras yelled to the others, and we all scattered.

I didn't stop running for a while, trying to make myself unheard. Luckily

for me, I had practised this many times and I can pass unnoticed if I really

wanted to.

I was still running, sprinting, trying to get away, until there was no flicker

of a torch, no light at all. It was pitch black. Darkness had snuffed out any

source of light. I was too far away from the others. I needed to get back to

them.

But as I turned around, I ran into something. Something big, with

fur, and horns. Something that was growling at me. Something that hit me

over the head and sent me flying into the wall. Something that lives in the

Labyrinth.

Oh shit.


	8. Chapter 8 - i wait for my doom

Chapter 8

Helena's POV

My mind was frozen. I was paralysed with fear. The Minotaur had found

me. I couldn't scream, move or even breathe easily. I was clutched in one

hand while the unconscious form of Thea was in the other. There was

blood running down her forehead and she looked half dead. I prayed to

the Gods that she was still alive. I couldn't bear to see her die...

The Minotaur had dumped me on the floor, but he still had Thea in

his hand. He went over to a pile of bones, and threw her there. Then he

started to advance towards me. I screamed.

I couldn't help it. Everything had just come crashing down on me

emotionally and it felt like the whole world had just given me a death

sentence. So I screamed my lungs out.

That apparently woke Thea up from her slumber. She quickly got to her

feet and jumped in front of me. No, she can't risk her life for mine.

Before I could do anything, The Minotaur had Thea pinned to the ground.

I opened my mouth, and as I did, I could hear faint yelling. 'THEA!

HELENA!' Was what I heard. I started to scream, trying to tell the person

where we were. The Minotaur stopped, and let go of a really weak Thea,

only to advance towards me again. I froze, and the beast threw me

into a pile of dirt and bones. I was frozen with fear again. Luckily, it was

dark, so the Minotaur couldn't tell where I was. Everything was silent. I

closed my eyes, waiting for the impending doom that was headed my

way...

But it never came. I opened my eyes the tiniest bit, wondering what had

happened. The Minotaur had gone. Another one of the tributes was

making a ruckus, so the Minotaur decided to eat him. I sighed, but

another noise made me freeze again. But I quickly recovered to hide

behind the pile of bones I was sitting on.

I didn't want to die, the Minotaur couldn't eat me. It was too bad of a way

to go. I held my breath, not wanting to make a sound.

Oh, it's not the Minotaur. Only another one of the tributes. I

decided to still stay hidden.

He walked over to the again unconscious form of Thea, and tried to wake

her up. I, ever so slowly, walked out from my hiding place, and went over

to my old friend.

The man looked up, and grimly smiled. 'I'm Jason – in case you didn't

know.' He told me, and I nodded my head.

I waited there for a few minutes, as he tried, without much avail, to wake

up Thea. Then I heard heavy footsteps coming our way.

The Minotaur was back.

And Thea woke up. Jason quickly put his hand over her mouth, just in

case she made a noise. She glared up at him and removed his hand.

We all silently watched as the Minotaur bent over and put something on

the ground. One of the tributes. Now dead.

I couldn't help it. As soon as the body had hit the ground, I had to use all

my willpower to not scream. Instead, a loud squeak came out of my

unsuspecting mouth.

Unfortunately, the Minotaur heard. It turned around and charged at

us. It stopped, just a couple of metres in front of us, opened his mouth,

and roared. A loud, menacing roar. A roar that chilled me to the bone.


	9. Chapter 9- the fallen beast

Chapter 9:

Jason's POV

I didn't know what I was doing. The Minotaur was about to eat Helena,

Thea and I. But something woke up inside me, like a beast waiting to

challenge this monster. It roared inside me, willing for me to kill the ugly

creature that lay before us, taunting and showing off. The beast inside me

wanted to win.

I stood up, so that I was facing the Minotaur at my full height.

'Jason...' Thea warned me, but I paid no notice. The beast inside me

coiled, like fire in my stomach, getting ready to pounce. I held up a

flaming torch in my hand.

The Minotaur hit me, sending me flying across the room. But it wasn't

over yet. I got back up, narrowly dodging one of his flying punches sent

my way, as I picked up the torch again. I glared at it, daring it to come

any closer. And it did. And this time, I was ready.

I thrust the torch forward, and it hit the Minotaur in the face. It screamed

in pain, and shook it's head free of its flaming prison. Now it was angrier

than ever.

That's when the beast inside me abandoned me. I was Jason again,

with a crazed man-bull charging at me like there's no tomorrow.

I started walking backwards, hoping to get away as fast as I can, until a

wall stopped me. Stupid wall. I squeezed my eyes shut, now hoping to not

get impaled. Instead, my hand caught on the Minotaur's horn and sent me

flying into a pile of bones.

I looked around for something to defend myself, when I saw it. The

gleam of a hilt. And then I knew what I had to do.

Instead of a beast guiding me this time, untamed and wild, there was

something else. Something that reminded me of the people in danger, of

Thea. Her blue eyes, and brown hair, her wild grin and her sense of

humour. And that's when I realised. I have to end this. Right now.

I stood up, and tried to get the sword out of the hilt. The Minotaur saw its

chance, and started charging towards me again. The sword was stuck.

Fear started bubbling up inside me, washing over me like waves. But I

didn't stop trying. I didn't stop, because my friends were at risk.

Finally, the sword sprung free. And just in time, too. I turned around, and

the Minotaur practically ran into my sword. It stopped, and looked down

at the metal poking out of its middle. Then, with an almighty thud, the

Minotaur hit the ground.

Then, its features started changing. Horn turned to hair, fur turned to skin,

and hoof turned to foot. He was a man. I ran towards him. 'Thank you,

Jason.' The old man told me, and I opened my mouth a little. Umm... I

looked around, trying to find out why he knew my name. Thea just

shrugged at me. I turned back to him. 'How'd you know my name?' I

asked, and the man sighed. 'It was foretold, that only you could lift the

curse the Gods placed on me.' He explained, and I closed my mouth.

He continued. 'I, did a great wrong. I betrayed your father.' Wait... this

man knew my father? 'You, knew my father?' I asked him, but he

ignored this statement and continued on. 'You must be wary of Minos.

He must never find out.' The man said.

'Find out what?' I asked.

'Who you truly are.' The man said with a smile. 'This is just the

beginning. You have a great destiny.' And with that, the old man died,

the light faded from his eyes slowly, as he looked up at the heavens.

'What do you mean? Who am I?' Questions started tumbling out of my

mouth, but it was too late.

The Earth Bull had fallen.


	10. Chapter 10- no greater friends

Chapter 10

Hercules' POV

I heard screams. I didn't stop running. I wanted to get away from it all.

But, as soon as it started, the screaming stopped. So I stopped. Something

grabbed my shoulder, and I jumped back, and turned around. 'Oh, you

big baby!' I knew that voice. I sighed.

'You just startled me, Thea.' I said, and I heard laughter. Oh, so

Pythagoras is there too. Some friends I have...

'C'mon! The Minotaur is dead! We have survived the Labyrinth! We are

FREEEE!' Thea screamed, and ran around in circles. I

smiled. Always the child, she is.

Then another figure appeared. Jason. He smiled, and offered to lead us

out of the Labyrinth. 'How? Surely we have been through many

passageways and tunnels, there is no way we can find light for a while.'

Pythagoras questioned, and Jason smiled, holding up a ball, with string

protruding out if it. Thea gasped. 'Oh... Ariadne.' She said under her

breath. Nobody else seemed to hear, however.

Once we were out, some guards led us down the pathway that led to

Atlantis. Oh, beautiful Atlantis. How I missed it...

'Ahem. Uhh, Mr. Guard, sir.' Thea asked, tapping one of the guards on

the shoulder. 'The name's Harvey.' The soldier grunted back.

'Ahem, thank you. Harvey?' Thea asked, still tapping him on the

shoulder. 'What?' he grunted again.

'Uhh, how long were we in the Labyrinth?' Thea asked. Oh, I dunno,

Thea, maybe a few days? I'm starved...

'Only two hours.' The soldier told her. I did a double take. What? Two

hours. Surely not...

'Really? It didn't feel like it.' Thea said, and the guard laughed.

'It never feels like it in the Labyrinth, madam.' Harvey said.

'Call me Thea.' Thea growled through her teeth. She hates being called

any name other than her own. She doesn't think she deserves another title

when really, she deserves to be called anything she wants.

We walked for a bit, until we reached the main hall of the palace. The

captain guard stopped. 'King Minos will see you now.' He said, and we

walked inside.

Wow, the main hall was huge. All this walking, I swear, I'm gonna have

no fat left on my bones...

We stopped in front of the thrones, with King Minos standing up, talking

to us.

'For 20 years Atlantis has suffered this curse. No longer will we be

required to send our citizens as an offering to the Minotaur.' King Minos

said. 'This day, the Gods look favourably upon us. The city of Atlantis

owes you a great debt.' He finished off, and I saw my chance.

'Thank you, my lord.' I started off, and the king looked at me. 'The

name's Hercules. You may have heard of my- ' I got cut off from the

clapping of the end of King Minos' speech. Well, that's just rude, isn't it?

Thea slapped me on the back, and we started walking out of the main

halls.

'So, it seems our money troubles are over.' I said to my friends,

and they gave me strange looks. 'How so?' Pythagoras asked. I can't

believe them. I was practically stating the obvious.

'People will pay handsomely for the services of the men who killed the

Minotaur.' I told them, and Jason and Thea glanced at each other,

smirking. 'We shall grow rich, and live like hogs.' I finished off, and

Thea raised her eyebrow. 'Really?' Jason asked, 'and how is it exactly

that you killed the Minotaur?' Jason asked with mock curiosity, and I

opened my mouth. 'I meant we, together.' I said, pointing to all four of

us. 'Well, you weren't even there; you were too busy running in the other

direction.' Thea stated, and I rolled my eyes at her.

'I was trying to draw the Minotaur away from the rest of the group.' I told

them, and Jason laughed. 'Ahh. So you were just pretending to be a

coward.' He said, and Thea giggled a little.

'Oh now you've slain the Minotaur, you think you're a big hero.' I told

him, and he gave me a cheeky grin. 'So you're admitting – it was me that

killed the Minotaur.' Jason said, and I sighed. 'Say what you like –

whoever heard of a hero called Jason.' I told them, as we started walking.

'A ridiculous name.' I scoffed. 'Now Hercules, that's a name to father a

legend.' I said with my head held high, not noticing that the three of them

were grinning cheekily. 'Oh, yes. The legend of Hercules – the man who

fled the Minotaur.' Pythagoras pondered, and I glared at him.

That's when I noticed that Jason had slid his hand into Thea's. Hmm...

Interesting.

'You're an idiot, Pythagoras.' I told him, not bringing up what I just saw.

Jason laughed, saying as he did so, 'at least he's not –'

'I'm not fat! I'm big boned!' I retorted before he could finish

But as we were walking, I thought about the adventure that we just had.

And I realised, that there's no greater friends than the ones that I have.

THE END.

BOOK 2 COMING OUT SOON.


End file.
